


Simon Says by Kerguelen

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is having trouble sleeping, but he knows his lover will find a way to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Says by Kerguelen

This is for Laura who started putting evil thoughts into my head and Myrna who gave it a quick beta read so that it doesn't have any glaring mistakes. ;) Hey Yvonne, I believe the flak is about to shift direction ;) 

Enjoy! 

## Simon Says

by Kerguelen  


Simon turned over onto his back, plumped up his pillows, and sat up. He'd known it wasn't going to work but he'd had to try. His body never let him fall asleep if the sun was up. Out of sheer frustration, he'd even tried the blindfold and night sounds tape his lover had given him. The frustration getting to him, Simon got up long enough to retrieve a cigar, an ash tray, and a book. //Maybe I could bore myself to sleep// he thought, lighting his cigar and then opening the THE PURITAN WAY OF DEATH by Stannard. It had been lent to his lover by one of his academic friends and then promptly forgotten here. //Maybe I could call . . . Maybe he could come over.// Laying the book back down, Simon started to get up so he could get the phone. Before he could even get out of the bed he heard the door slam downstairs. 

"Simon! You up there?" 

"Where else would I be?" 

"Couldn't sleep? Did you try the blindfold," his lover called out as he climbed the stairs. 

"Yes, I tried the blindfold and no, it didn't work. Now, hurry up and get up here," Simon bellowed. As he listened to Blair climbing the stairs he put the cigar out, shoving it under the bed to avoid the inevitable whining about his smoking. 

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir. Don't you get to give enough orders at work," Blair asked, as he walked up and leaned against the bedroom door, unwittingly setting off his lover's temper. 

"Orders don't count if nobody follows them, Sandburg." 

"Would an apology help or am I in that deep?" Blair asked trying to keep things from turning nasty. 

"Dammit, Blair, I put you in protective custody for your own good. Couldn't you have just stayed put? Like I didn't have enough to worry about with Jim missing, you have to take it into your head that you're indestructible and go running around in the open. You could be the one in the hospital, not Kelso. Hell, you could be in the morgue!" 

"Simon, I'm all right. You know I couldn't just do nothing," Blair said soothingly. "They had Jim. He's my best friend. I couldn't just sit around watching Joel stuff his face. I had to help. And I did." 

"That's besides the point." 

"No, it isn't! I am a big boy. I know what I'm doing. Honest." 

"When I was on the phone and heard those gun shots -- I couldn't do anything except send back up. There was no way for me to get to you in time." 

"I'm so sorry, man. I know how you hate being out of control. How 'bout I make it up to you?" 

"And just how do you propose to do that?" 

"Simple, tell me what to do." 

"Tell you what to do? And you'll do it?" Simon asked incredulously. 

"Yep." 

"So, if I told you to get your butt over here, you'd do it?" 

"Nope." "No? What do you mean no? You just said --" Simon was so agitated he looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. 

"You didn't say Simon Says,." Blair explained, a quirky grin lighting up his face. 

Simon shook his head. No matter how long he knew Blair, he'd never be able to predict him -- or stay mad at him for long. And deep down he had to admit that, after the chaos of the last 24 hours, controlling this young whirlwind of energy had decided appeal. 

"I think I like this idea, Tigger," Simon said with a lecherous smile. "Simon says let your hair down." 

"First Jim starts calling me chief, now you with your Tigger. What is wrong with Blair?" Blair whined but he reached a hand up and untied the leather strip that held his crazy mane out of his face anyway. As soon as it was loose, the chestnut curls fell to frame his face. He shook his head to let the hair fall however it wanted. 

"Isn't descriptive enough. Now, Tigger is more you. All that energy and enthusiasm. Now then, enough talking. Simon says strip for me." 

Ever-so-slowly, Blair unbuttoned his shirt, opening it but not removing it. Then, he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. Turning to face away from his lover, Blair undid his jeans and began to slowly push them down his legs. The sight of Blair bent over, wearing nothing more than a G-string, was enough to force an agonized groan out of Simon. Blair stood up and looked over his shoulder to check on Simon's reactions. He knew that look, the one that said that he'd managed to get beyond all of Simon's normal defenses and reach some other level that few had ever seen. Blair smiled and turned back to face Simon, letting him see the front of the little, red velvet G-String which barely covered anything. 

"Should I leave this on?" Blair asked with a smirk. 

"Where did you get that?" 

"Naomi sent it to me as a Valentine's Day present. Think she's hinting that I need a sex life?" 

"Love, if she hinted any harder, she'd have knocked you out. Remind me to thank her sometime. Now, get over here." 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" 

"What?" 

"We were playing Simon Says, remember?" 

"Blair! I -" 

"C'mon. What does Simon say about the rest? Does he want me naked or just barely covered? What does Simon say I should do now?" Blair made sure he used the huskiest sounding voice he could and watched as it caused Simon to shiver. 

"> Leave it on." 

"Ah - ah." 

"Simon says leave it on. Simon also says this is ridiculous!" 

"What now, oh love of my life?" "Sandburg!" "Sorry, couldn't help it." "You enjoy teasing too much. Its your turn now," Simon said in a tone of voice that made it perfectly clear to his young lover that things were about to take a decided turn. He'd finally done it. Blair had never had much trouble getting behind Simon's mask once they'd become lovers, but it wasn't enough. He'd been pushing and pushing at Simon, trying to get to that feral quality that he knew was buried deep inside of him. 

"Simon says tweek your nipples." Blair watched Simon's eyes as he complied with his wishes. Once done he waited for his next order, squirming but content to wait. 

"Simon says trail your fingers from your knees up to your waist and then back down. Simon says do it slowly and don't you dare touch what's behind that velvet yet." 

"Simon says take your right index finger and suck it into your mouth." Simon wriggled a little as Blair did as he was told. Blair started going down on his own finger, knowing full well what effect it was having on his lover. "That's right, Blair, suck it like a cock. Just like that." 

" ENOUGH! Simon says take your finger out of your mouth and come over here." Blair walked over to the bedside, amazing Simon with his ability to walk considering how hard Blair's erection was pushing against the soft velvet. Once there, Simon snatched up his hand and sucked the wet finger into his mouth. He ran his tongue all around the finger, back and forth and around and around. Using the tip of his tongue, Simon made small circular patterns on the pad of Blair's fingers. When he saw that Blair's knees were ready to go, he pulled Blair onto the bed. Still sucking on Blair's finger, Simon ran his fingers along the young man's erection. The hard cock. The soft velvet. 

"Simon, please!" 

"Ah -ah. You have no say in this, Blair. You're to do whatever I tell you." 

"So tell me to do something here!" 

"In a minute, Tigger, in a minute. So impatient." 

Simon maneuvered Blair until he could get the scrap of velvet off of him then reached for the tube they kept in the bedside table. He recaptured Blair's hand and squeezed lubricant onto it. 

"Simon says prepare yourself for me." 

Simon observed Blair as he rubbed the lubricant around on his hand to warm it up. The vision of his gorgeous young lover leaning back on one arm and inserting first one finger than another into himself just about made Simon come right then. He enjoyed seeing Blair writhing and wriggling around on his own fingers. 

"Simon says prepare me." 

Blair, whose eyes had half shut while he'd been finger-fucking himself, blinked and tried to shift his focus back to the external world. Simon was sitting before him, erection in hand, waiting for him with a look of such intensity it almost scared him. Removing his fingers, Blair scrambled to grab one of their stash of condoms in the night table. He tried to still his shaking fingers as he opened the small package. He heard Simon gasp as he rolled the condom into place. 

"Simon says lay back and pull up your legs," Simon growled. 

Simon tried to enter him slowly, but the build up was too much for him. This was not going to be their usual soft lovemaking. Blair was his and Simon was going to make sure he knew it. He pounded into Blair, urged on by those little noises that didn't mean anything but were just Blair. He grabbed his lover's erection so that he could enjoy the added wriggling that the stimulation caused. Simon howled his pleasure as the muscles in Blair's ass constricted on him. The tightness and the squeezing brought Simon over the edge. He couldn't hold out any longer. He came and came before falling in a boneless heap on top of Blair. 

Blair carefully rolled his exhausted lover off of him. He gave Simon a quick kiss, pulled up the blankets, and started to reach for his clothing. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I have to get back to the loft." 

"Stay." 

"You know I can't. Jim will want to know where I was." 

"So tell him." 

"I can't do that. It would -" 

"Don't say it. I know. 'it would play havoc with our dynamic, man.'" 

"Simon, love, --" 

"Just stay until I fall asleep, which at this rate shouldn't take long. I may not get to wake up to you, but at least give me that much." 

"All right, Simon, all right," Blair said crawling back into bed. 

Simon wrapped his arms around Blair, using his chest as a pillow. Blair stroked Simon's back, lulling him to sleep. He couldn't help but sigh. He wanted to stay just as much as Simon wanted him to, but he knew he couldn't. Carefully, so as not to wake up his sleeping lover, Blair reached over and picked up the discarded copy of THE PURITAN WAY OF DEATH. 

The light was finally starting to fade enough that Blair would need a lamp to read if he stayed any longer. He'd already finished several chapters so he sat the book down and checked the clock. It was already 6:30. If he didn't get home soon, Jim was going to worry. Steeling himself against his own emotions, Blair looked down at his sleeping companion. Simon's mouth was slightly open and all the stress lines were smoothed out. He looked so adorable this way. Blair wiggled loose of his lover's grasp and jumped into the shower to get rid of the smell of sex and Simon so Jim wouldn't notice it. He dried off quickly and started pulling on his clothes. Once dressed, he wrote a brief note, telling Simon how much he loved him and how much he wanted to spend a full night together, and left it on the night stand. Letting himself out, Blair headed home.  
  


* * *

  


Jim stood in the door to the bullpen, watching as Blair and Simon argued about the "partnership" they'd had when they were trying to rescue him. //One of these days, they're going to come right out and tell me instead of dancing about one another all day. Like I wouldn't be able to smell Simon's cigars on Blair's clothing!// Sighing, Jim headed out to go give yet another statement to the Feds.  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
